


Of Toddlers and Pickles

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pickle Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Rabastan Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: “You're useful, I think I'm going to keep you.”  Rabastan sighed, munching happily on a pickle.“You're hot, I'm definitely keeping you.” Harry responded.





	Of Toddlers and Pickles

Oh sweet Merlin. How had Harry done this? Rabastan kicked off the bedsheets in frustration. It was hot and he was six months pregnant. The temperature had reached record highs the day before and it was still uncomfortably hot now. He sat up, grabbed his wand from the night stand and muttered a spell, causing the fans in the bedroom to switch on. He pulled his shirt off and considering of slipping out of his shorts, but decided against it.

He layed back down, hoping to finally to be able to get some sleep when a crying noise reached his ears. Harry was up and moving before Rabastan could even react, causing the man to chuckle.

“I kinda love that you're now a light sleeper.” Rabastan remarked as Harry stumbled towards their bedroom door. Harry had always been able to sleep through anything, until Lani. Now a sneeze could wake Harry up. Harry stuck his tongue at out Rabastan and disappeared from view. Harry always slept in his boxers, or nude when Lani was staying over with one of their friends.

Just over ten minutes later, Harry re entered the room, this time, with a teary eyed Lani in his arms. Lani was now three, and wild handful. She had Harry's green eyes and mouth, but Rabastan's nose and face shape (and attitude according to Harry.) Her black hair was down to her shoulders. She looked like a tiny China doll, with the temper of Tsunami.

“Guess who wants to play at 3am?” Harry yawned, he flopped back into bed with Lani, who wigged out of Harry's arms and crossed over to Rabastan.

“Papa,” she said “Papa play!”

“Baby, it's too early, cuddle?” Lani loved cuddles and usually just the offer would calm her down and settle her back to sleep. Lani sat on her knees and looked between her Papa and Daddy.

“Play!” She cried, before lying down beside Rabastan, who wrapped an arm around his daughter.

“Why was she crying?” Rabastan asked, while Lani sucked her thumb.

“Oh, she climbed out of bed, and tried to get a book down,” Harry yawned “She feel on her butt, so tears.” With a new baby on the way. Harry and Rabastan had moved Lani to a bigger 'Big Girls' room, that had more shelving space. Instead of having her books on the floor, they were know on shelves above her chest of drawers, a height Lani could no longer reach.

“Lani, do you want to read instead?” Rabastan asked softly, Lani shook her head.

“I've tried that, I even took a book down and started reading – she took at out of my hands and threw it.” Lani was a diva in the making.

“Lani, you _don't_ throw.” Rabastan said sternly. Lani looked up at her Papa, looking remarkably like Harry in that moment, opened her mouth and let out the most ear shattering scream Rabastan and ever heard and that was really saying something. 

Harry shot up, picked Lani up so she faced him and clamped his hand over Lani's mouth and spoke very calmly. “Lani, no. You don't scream around Papa, you'll upset the baby.” Lani's eyes went wide with surprise. She loved the new baby and was protective of her new baby brother or sister. Harry removed his hands and Lani stayed silent.

Lani crawled over to Rabastan and hugged his growing belly. “Sorry baby.” Really, bribing Lani with anything baby related was incredibly useful.

“Lani, do you want a snack? Some apple slices maybe?” Harry asked, Lani nodded and cried “Apple!” happily. Harry got up and picked Lani up. “I'll let her have a couple and then try putting her back to bed. I think the heat's getting to her.”

Rabastan nodded “It's getting to everyone.”

“True.” Harry agreed, shifting Lani on his hip. “Come on then, little one. Let's give Papa some piece and quiet.”

Rabastan listened to Harry walking downstairs, talking softly to Lani, keeping up a near constant flow of conversation. At three, Lani's was able to put whole sentences together, even if they sometimes made no sense. The sound of Harry opening and closing the kitchen cupboards was enough to get Rabastan's craving goings though, and he ended up joining them in the kitchen. Harry, bless him had an open jar of pickles waiting on the kitchen table. Harry had also turned the kitchen fans on, which as far as Rabastan was concerned was the most important thing. Being pregnant in the middle of a heatwave was so not fun.

“How did you know?” Rabastan asked, slipping onto a kitchen seat. Lani was standing next to Harry, had a dried apple slice grasped tightly in her tiny hand.

“Because I had equally gross cravings. This is karma for teasing me all those times.”

“At least I'm only craving pickles, you were being craving pickles and strawberry sauce.”

“Eh, true.”

“Papa! Apple!” Lani thrusted her half eaten slice of apple at Rabastan who took it and pretended to eat it.

“Very nice, darling.”

“Zeba wants apple!” Lani told her papa seriously. 'Zeba' was Lani's favourite soft toy and the only one she would sleep with. No Zebra, no sleep.

“Zebra can only have an apple slice if you promise to be a good girl and go to sleep.” Rabastan told her.

“Ok, Papa. Me sleep.” Lani nodded, before holding out her hand, Harry carefully gave the piece of apple and Lani walked happily, back over to the stairs, opened the child gate and began to climb. “Me sleep daddy, papa!” she called.

“I'm going to make sure the little devil actually does and doesn't do her last trick of feeding Zebra and then playing for half an hour.” Harry said, giving Rabastan a quick kiss on the lips before walking off to follow their daughter who huffed when she saw her daddy following her and continued up the stairs.

The day Lani and discovered she could climb the stairs by herself had caused both Rabastan and Harry to have heart attacks. Lani was confident and fiercely independent and found it silly that her daddy and papa followed her up and down the stairs all the time.

Rabastan had almost finished the jar of pickles by the time Harry reappeared in the kitchen. He slumped into the chair next to Rabastan and rested his head on the table.

“What are the chances that we'll be allowed to sleep in the next year?” Harry asked, closing his eyes.

“With a new born and Lani being four? Good luck, try again when we're packing them off to Hogwarts.” Rabastan smirked.

“Yay, school!” Harry gave a little cheer. He raised his head off the table and noticed the almost empty jar “I am not kissing your pickle breath.”

“I kissed your gross ass breath!” Rabastan complained. “My breath wasn't pure pickle breath though.” Harry pointed out.

“No, it was worse.” Rabastan wrinkled his nose, trying hard to not remember Harry's gross pickle fetish. Harry flipped him off, before summoning another jar and hexing he lid of for Rabastan.

“You're useful, I think I'm going to keep you.” Rabastan sighed, munching happily on a pickle.

“You're hot, I'm definitely keeping you.” Harry responded.

Rabastan tugged him over for a cuddle, if he had to be pregnant during a heatwave, he would always do it with Harry.


End file.
